Memory devices, like DRAMs (Dynamic Random Access Memories) include an access transistor and a storage element, for instance a storage capacitor. While lateral dimensions of the access transistor are shrinking, other features of the access transistor, for instance the driving current, the leakage current from the source/drain regions, the Drain Induced Barrier Leakage (DIBL) and short channel effects may become important.